Very Special Mother's Day
by TvFanaticDayDreamer
Summary: Margaret's first Mother's Day since returning. The Langston boys plan something very special to let her know they forgive her.


Henry was sitting on the couch staring into space.

He jumped when she sat down and pressed her lips to his cheek. He smiled and put his arm around her. He kissed her head and she laid her head on his chest.

He said "did you get Jacob all tucked in?"

"Yes. Is everything alright sweetheart? You've been quiet all day."

He smiled "I'm fine. I'm just thinking about Mother's Day. I want it to be special for you."

She smiled softly "you don't have to do anything for me Henry. Having Jacob back is the best present I could ask for!"

He smiled at her excitement "I know but I want you to enjoy yourself. I've been planning and I have the entire day planned out for you anyway."

She frowned "why the long face handsome?"

He said "I keep thinking about my mother."

She sighed and straddled him. She slid her arms around his neck and said "listen, I know she's made mistakes but she's not perfect Henry. I think you've punished her enough. Her heart was in the right place and she did protect us from that angry mob. I know you've missed her ever since she died. You have a chance to make up for lost time sweetheart. Give her a chance. She may surprise you."

Henry rubbed her sides and said "how can you be so forgiving?"

She smiled "I learned it from you. Seriously, Henry cut her some slack. Just because I'm not completely comfortable with her being around Jacob alone doesn't mean I want you to shut her out of your life. She is your mother after all and she does love you."

He said "you sound pretty sure of yourself."

She said "any mother that is separated from her child hurt Henry. I know that better than anyone. You have a second chance. Give her a chance. I just don't want you to regret it later."

He smiled "your amazing."

She grinned "I am not. I just know my husband and I may have talked to Fred."

He laughed "I knew it! What did he have to say?"

She said "she misses you. She knows what she did was wrong but she honestly thought that she was protecting Jacob."

He nodded "so what am I supposed to do? Just tell I forgive her and pretend that everything's okay."

Lucille sighed "honey, do you want a relationship with your mother?"

Henry paused.

She said "let me ask you something. When your mother died you were devastated. Remember what you told me at the funeral? You said you wished you could hug her one more time and tell her how much you loved her. Now's your chance Henry but you need to make up your mind. It isn't fair to string her along and give her hope with no intention of making up with her."

He looked at her "I guess your right. What am I supposed to do? I don't even know if she's still at Fred's."

Lucille smiled "well, I have a few ideas. You could surprise her with flowers and candy. Then you can have a real talk and get everything out in the open or just hug her and talk later. If that's moving to fast you can invite her over for dinner and clear the air."

He nodded "I'll think about it."

She placed her lips near his earn and whispered "well, in the meant time why don't you come to bed and I'll get your mind off of your mother."

He felt her teeth nibble on his ear lobe and without a word he picked her up.

Margaret answered the door and saw Henry standing there with a dozen pink roses.

She said "Henry, what are you doing here?"

Henry said "I was hoping we could talk?"

She blinked and quickly stepped aside to let him inside.

He walked in and said "oh yeah. These are for you. I hope you like roses."

She smiled softly "there beautiful. You didn't have to get me flowers."

He shrugged and avoided eye contact. She smiled at his embarrassment. Ever so slowly she reached out and cupped his cheek. He jumped and found his mother smiling.

"Thank you Henry. Come with me while I put these in water."

He followed her and sat down. She sat down and said "so why are you here? I'm sure it's not just to see me. Did something happen at home?"

He shook his head "no. Everyone is fine. Believe it or not I did come here just to see you. Lucille and Fred seem to think I'm being to hard on you. I thought they were crazy but after thinking about it for a while I think they're right."

She waited for him to speak and he said "most people would be thrilled to have their mother back from the dead but I've done nothing but take it out on you. Lucille helped me remember something very important."

She softly said "what's that?"

He said "when you died I was devastated. I lost it. I kept telling Lu how I wish I could hug you one more time and tell you how much I loved you but I knew it would never happen again."

He paused and said "but your here now and I've done nothing but treat you like crap. I came here to apologize and see if you'd be willing to give me another chance."

Margaret felt tears well in her eyes. She swallowed hard and stood up. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed her cheek next to his. He gently squeezed her arms and snuggled into her.

She whimpered "of course I'll give you another chance my sweet boy. It wasn't all you fault Henry. I know I'm not easy to love but I'll try and do better. I promise."

Henry stood up and pulled his mother to his chest. She wrapped her arms around his waist and gently squeezed him.

Henry looked up when Fred walked into his workshop.

Fred said "okay I'm here! What's the big emergency?"

Henry smiled "I made up with Ma and I thought we could do something special for her on Mother's Day. What do you say?"

Fred was surprised "you want to do something for Ma?"

Henry nodded "you're right. I've been an ass to her. She didn't deserve that. We have our mother back and I don't want to mess this up. We don't know how long she will be here so I want to make up for lost time."

Fred smiled "Lucille okay with this?"

Henry smirked "it was her idea."

Fred laughed "I knew it!"

He rolled his eyes "you in or out?"

Fred grinned "I'm in! What did you have in mind?"

A few minutes later Henry and Fred were in the attic. They were trying to find their mother's things. Lucille was walking through the hallway when she heard the sound of someone scream. She quickly climbed the ladder and saw Henry laughing.

Fred glared at Henry and said "oh I'm fine. Thanks for asking!"

Henry gasped "I'm sorry but you should've seen the look on your face!"

Henry moved the boxes off his brother and helped him up.

Fred glared at him and said "well excuse me! I was expecting to have a spider land on me!"

Henry laughed and Lucille walked over to them. She said "is everything okay?"

Fred said "I'm fine Lucille. Thank you for asking."

Fred threw a dirty look at his brother and Henry just smirked.

She said "what are you guys doing in here?"

Henry said "I'm trying to find my mother's things. Do you know where they are?"

Lucille walked over to a trunk and opened it. She said "it's all in here. I wanted to keep it safe."

Henry smiled "thank you."

She smiled as he kissed her.

Fred said "what a minute? You mean we've been looking through this crap for nothing?"

Henry said "don't look at me! She moved it!"

She gasped "I can't believe you sold me out like that."

Henry grinned "sorry babe."

She rolled her eyes "sure. So what exactly are you looking for?"

He said "we're looking for old photos for Mother's Day."

She smiled "oh your making her a scrap book? How exciting!"

Henry smiled "not exactly."

She cocked her head "then what?"

Henry raised his eye brow "you'll have to wait and see."

Her mouth fell open "excuse me?"

He said "you heard me. I want Ma to be surprised and if I tell you well.."

Fred interrupted "he means you have a big mouth."

Her eyes widened "Henry!"

Henry's mouth fell open "what? He said it not me!"

Lucille said "I'm you're wife. You can trust me. When have I ever let a secret slip?"

Fred laughed and Henry just stared at her.

She huffed "oh for god sakes! Fine, so I have a big mouth! There I admit it."

Henry grinned and whispered in her ear "I love your big mouth."

Her face turned red from embarrassment and he laughed. She groaned and left the attic.

Fred shook his head and muttered "I don't want to know."

Mother's Day:

The door bell ran and Henry answered it. He smiled and hugged his mother. She tensed but hugged him.

He stepped aside so she could come inside. He said "Ma, relax. I'm not mad at you anymore."

She smiled slightly "what about your wife?"

He smiled "I told you this was her idea. We're good Ma just relax."

She nodded "I'll try."

They walked into the kitchen and saw the family.

"Grandma!"

She smiled when Jacob ran to her. She hugged him and greeted the others.

Fred came inside with the steaks and leaned over to set them down.

Margaret noticed he was in pain. Margaret said "Fred are you okay?"

Henry laughed and Fred threw a dirty look at him "shut up Henry!"

Fred looked back at his mother and said "I'm fine Ma. I fell the other day and now I'm sore."

She gasped "you fell?"

Fred sighed "it's not a big deal. I fell off a step ladder in the attic and landed on a suitcase. I just landed hard."

Her eyes widened "my god Frederick! Did you get checked out to make sure nothing was broken? You really need to be more careful. I don't think you need to be alone in your attic."

Fred rolled his eyes "I wasn't in my attic. I was in Henry's and it wasn't my fault the damn spider fell on me!"

Margaret smirked and Fred slapped his head "crap! Why did I say that?"

Margaret laughed "I'm sorry sweetheart. I just thought you got over that."

Fred scoffed "guess again!"

She squeezed his arm "sit down. Henry get your brother a beer!"

Henry was shocked "what? He did this not me!"

Margaret glared at him and Fred grinned "you heard the woman Henry!"

He handed his brother a beer and said "your such a drama queen! A little soreness never hurt anyone."

Margaret rolled her eyes "okay boys. That's enough."

Fred smirked at his brother and when his mother turned her back Henry flipped him off.

"Henry!"

Fred laughed and Henry looked shocked "how do you do that?"

Margaret grinned "we've been over this. I have eyes in the back of my head remember?"

Lucille smiled at the interaction between the mother and sons. She forgot how playfully they could be with each other.

Henry said "well, I guess your to sore to give Ma her present."

Fred hopped up "nice try! I'm not letting you take all the credit. I helped to!"

Henry chuckled "Calm down. I'm not that mean."

Fred cocked his head "speak for yourself! You're just scared of Ma and your wife."

Henry grinned "damn straight. Come on."

Lucille just shook her head as she continued working on the food.

Margaret followed them to the workshop. She said "boys you really didn't have to get me anything. Allowing me back in your lives is the best present I could ever receive."

The boys smiled a each other.

Henry said "Ma, we want a clean slate. You've been punished enough so please stop worrying. Contrary to what you believe we've missed you and we want you in our lives...everyone does. We've forgiven you. It's all water under the bridge so let's start by enjoying today. Okay?"

Margaret smiled softly and nodded. Henry kissed her cheek and she cover the spot with her hand. Fred wasn't one to be showed up so he kissed her other cheek. Margaret grinned and Henry rolled his eyes.

He said "it's not a contest!"

Fred smirked "is too!"

Henry huffed and went to grab the present "come help me!"

Fred and Henry laid the big present on the counter. Margaret's mouth fell open "boys this to much! I can't accept this."

Henry rolled his eyes "you haven't even seen it yet. It's not as expensive as you think it's just bulky. Open it."

Margaret sighed and carefully unwrapped the present. Inside was an old door picture frame. It had pictures of her and the boys when they were younger and even some of her parents and siblings. She blinked back tears and looked up at her sons. They smiled at her and she hugged them. They wrapped their arms around her.

She pulled back and said "forgive me. I must look like a mess! I just haven't seen these pictures in so long I guess I got a little emotional."

Henry smiled "don't be ridiculous! You look gorgeous. At least their happy tears. If you hadn't like the present I just would said Fred did it."

Margaret laughed when Fred punched Henry's arm. She stepped in between them and said "guys, this is the sweetest present. I'm very touched that you went through all this trouble."

Fred smiled "no trouble at all well except when my life flashed before my eyes."

Henry rolled his eyes "it was just a damn spider!"

They all laughed and headed back into the house to enjoy a wonderful meal made by Lucille.


End file.
